My Dream of Goodbye
by WynterRae
Summary: I don't even know why I'm writing this, I guess just to say I never stopped loving you...and Goodbye.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing except the plot; I do this for fun not money.**

**My dream**

_Your fingers ghost down my back and then slowly back up my arm, coming to rest on my neck. Goosebumps pop up all over my skin and I smile at you. Your smile lights up your face and you slowly lean in and kiss me gently, pulling back and laughing when I pout. You say something but I don't hear you. I'm too distracted by the feeling of your arms around me. I lean my head into the crook of your neck and sigh happily._

_ For a while we are just comfortable in each others arms, but all good things must come to an end. You pull back and point to a house, squinting I realize it's our house. It's a gorgeous baby blue house, three stories high with a roundabout porch on the first two floors. The third floor has a balcony with a small table and chairs on in._

_We begin to walk back, your hand securely holding onto mine. We walk up the steps and into the front room; I don't get a chance to look around before your pulling me up the stairs to what I assume is our room. You pull me close and guide me to the bed, pulling me down to lay down with you. I lay down facing you and you wrap your arm around my waist, pulling me close so you can kiss me again._

_For a while we just lay there, holding each other and kissing until you pull away. All of the sudden I can hear, the noises from the house and outside come flooding into my ears. Yet as much as I want to listen to the comforting sounds of home all I can hear is you say…_

_"I love you."_

I jerk up in bed and look around the empty room, there's not really any furniture except the bed. I got rid of most of it after waking up to find the room around me exploding from the force of my magic. My dreams had calmed down considerably but it's better safe then sorry. Rolling over I run my hand under my pillow and find the newspaper clipping of you that I keep there. In it there's a picture of you smiling and waving your hand to the crowd. I don't read the article, I have it memorized... **"Draco Malfoy Opens the Malfoy Wing in St. Mungo's Today"**

You've really changed since we last saw each other, I can't help but hope I had a part in it. We told the press that we had split on good terms but the truth is only you had moved on, I was still stuck in that last year of Hogwarts. The memories are easier to bear now, I don't cry at night anymore. In fact I've even started going outside of the house... but it's a work in progress. You haven't tried to talk to me since we split up, if we see each other it's like you don't even see me. Of course I look nothing like I used to...

Some days I wonder if the dreams I have at night had any chance of coming true if we had stayed together... If we would have found a way to have kids and grown old together. I spend most of my days wondering what if. I'm not even sure why I'm writing this to you, I guess just to tell you that I still love you. Don't worry about it if you don't feel the same, I won't bother you after this.

I just wanted to say goodbye. And that I never stopped loving you.

...

What do you think? Continue?


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing except the plot; I do this for fun not money.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! :) I was going to post yesterday, but for some reason my account was locked. Anywho. Enjoy this long chapter!**

**...**

**Draco's POV**

The letter was sitting on my desk when I arrived home for the day; just innocently laying there as if I had forgotten it when I opened the morning mail. I paid no mind at first, just glanced at the sender and walked away to get undressed for the night. It didn't hit me until I was halfway done with my shower that the senders name was one I hadn't seen in over five years.

So there I was; dripping wet with only a towel and soapy hair to cover me, staring at the letter in complete disbelief. _Harry Potter_, I hadn't said the name out loud in almost four years and hadn't thought it in two. We had split on good terms, or at least I did… he acted like he was happy but slowly he became more and more recluse. I hadn't seen him in a long time.

I made sure my hands were dry before I picked up the letter and flipped it over. The seal was a simple **HP** pressed into the wax and came apart easily when I slid my finger under it. The letter wasn't long but the emotion that it held made my eyes tear up just a few sentences into it. I could almost hear his voice breaking as if he was sitting in front of me and talking to me. Falling to my knees I gripped the letter tight and sobbed. I was the one who caused him to feel this way? I drove him to think he had no other option then death?

The knowledge that gave me was too much to bear and the thought of him dead almost made lose my mind. The only thing that kept me sane was the thought that I might be able to stop him. Standing quickly, I cast a few spells making me dry, dressed, and sober. A brisk walk to the fireplace and I walked into it saying a name I never thought I'd utter again. **12 Grimmauld Place.**

As the smoke dissipated I looked around and cringed. There was a thick layer of dust over everything, including the floor. As I walked through the sitting room my feet cleared some of the dust, leaving a trail for anyone that was stupid enough to follow me. The house was so quiet that every sound seemed like a bomb exploding through the house. I found the stairs easily enough and took a path I once traveled every day.

Up the stairs there were five doors, but I knew which one he was behind. Slowly I opened the third door to the left and called out for him.

"Harry?"

The room was silent except for slow breathing. I looked around the room and saw only a bed with what looked like a sleeping figure laying in it. Carefully I walked around the bed and leaned down to peak underneath the covers. I almost had them lifted off them when I felt a wand pointed at my throat.

"Don't even think about it. Get away from me." Came a growl from under the covers

I jerk back and watched as the covers slipped from his face.

...Harry's POV

I wasn't sleeping, I hadn't been able to since I sent the letter. I guess part of me was hoping he would reply, but so far I hadn't gotten anything. When I heard my floo activate I didn't know who it was that would visit me and be able to get past my wards. So I hid under my covers and pretended to be sleeping.

As I heard the footsteps get closer my heart sped up. They didn't stop at any of the other rooms, which meant they had been here before. When they said my name I thought I was hallucinating. I would know that voice anywhere and there's no way he would come here after everything.

They walked around the bed and started to lift up my covers; I growled at them and shoved my wand into their throat. As my eyes adjusted I made a point to stare at the blurry figure as if I wasn't currently blind. Slowly they came into focus, reveling the bright grey eyes and silky blonde hair that was Draco Malfoy.

_'I must be hallucinating.'_ I told myself as I stared at the worried looking man.

"You're alive." He breathed out.

Once his voice hit my ears I knew he was real, which did nothing to stop my panic attack. My breath came out in rapid pants, making me sound like a dog in the summer heat. I could smell him even though he was a good five feet away from me by now, he smelt just like he did all those years ago. The memories that his scent brought up seemed to bombard me, causing my vision to sway and my heart to beat like a hummingbirds wings.

"What do you mean I'm alive? Why in the world wouldn't I be?" I hissed, my wand still pointed at his throat.

"Your letter…." His brow furrowed "You were saying goodbye and I thought-"

"You thought what? That I was going to kill myself? I may have become recluse but I'm not that miserable." My words were harsh and cold.

_'You won't win him back by being an arse.' _A small voice in the back of my head nagged, oddly it sounded a bit like Hermione.

I shook my head and lowered my wand. "Is that all you're here for Draco? To make sure my death isn't on your conscious?"

My voice was small and weak, I looked down to my blanket and fiddled with the ends of it. I heard him let out a sigh in relief and shuffle a little bit closer.

"I don't know, I mean… I'm here for you."

"It's been five years, why now? Is it just because of the letter?"

I felt the bed dip and looked up to see him sitting beside me with his head in his hands.

"Partially, to be honest I started to cry when I read your letter. Why didn't you talk to me about it before this? I would have listened…" The sincere look in his eyes hurt, it was the same look he gave me a few years ago.

I shook myself and looked away, not wanting to relive that memory.

"I know you would have Draco, but… we grew apart. Or at least you grew from me. I wanted you to be happy, even if I wasn't."

His sigh was heavy, "Harry, you deserve to be happy too. Just because we couldn't-"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I know the reason, I know the story! I don't want to hear you say it again like you did five years ago! Shut up!"


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing except the plot; I do this for fun not money.**

**Awe, no reviews? Makes a very nice writer very sad. Well here's a little more about what happened between Harry and Draco.**

**...**

His outburst scared made me jump. The memory I was going to bring up wasn't as bad as he made it out to be. It changed our lives and ended our relationship but it wasn't so horrible that he had to make an outburst like that.

"Harry, I think we need to talk about her."

"NO!" His scream was terrifying, making the windows shake.

I didn't have the chance to calm him down before the bed started to lift up and he was floating above me. His eyes were closed and there was a bright red glow about him. He was muttering something but as the wind picked up his voice was lost.

"Harry! Please!" I screamed at him, holding onto the bed post to make sure that the wind didn't throw me around.

"She died! She died and we don't need to talk about her. You don't know what it's like, to dream of her, of what it could have been like if she was still here. You didn't love her like I did!" His voice carried over the wind.

"You think I didn't love her? I loved her as much as you did Harry! I dream of me, you, and her every night, and what could have been."

"No! You weren't as close to her as I was! You left, when she died you left. You wouldn't look at me anymore, you just left."

His voice got quiet and the room stopped spinning; slowly but surely the room returned to normal and he was sitting on the floor with his knees to his chest. Getting down on my knees I crawled towards him and sat in front of him.

"It hurt me a lot too, and I suppose I partly blamed you for her death but it wasn't our fault. You shouldn't let what could have been hold you back forever. You could find love again… if you looked."

"I don't want to find somebody else. I want our old life back Draco… I want to be happy again."

"Say her name."

He looked up at me, a stricken look in his eyes, "I can't… I haven't in so long."

"You can, please Harry. Say our daughter's name."

...

**Now who expected that? Reviews motivate me to write!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing except the plot; I do this for fun not money.**

**Thanks for the review I think... Lol. Sorry for the delay, just got a new job! :D**

**...**

My breathe hitched when he opened his eyes and looked at me. His bright green eyes were filled with tears and puffy around the edges. His red lips trembled from the effort of trying to hold everything in.

"I can't… it's been five years since she died and I haven't said her name since her funeral."

"I say her name every day; I kiss her picture that's beside my bed every night and every morning. I haven't forgotten her and I miss her everyday but I moved on Harry."

He looked down and at his hands. The look on his face was one of complete and utter misery.

"Emma was all I had. When I lost you and her all at once… it broke me." His voice broke when he said her name.

"I know, but you need to learn to move on."

"How? I have nothing to move on for…"

I was at a loss of what to tell him, on one had I wanted to shake him and tell him to get it together, but on the other I wanted to hold him and let him cry.

"I don't know Harry, but if I can do it you can too. How about I go and see if Hermione will come out and talk to you?" I gently ran my hand over his knee.

"That would be nice… Maybe she could bring a couple photos she has of E-Emma."

I nodded and slowly stood up, "Are you going to be okay while I go and see her?"

He looked up at me and I almost crumbled at how vulnerable he looked. "I guess, but could you hurry?"

I smiled gently and helped him to his feet.

"I will be back as soon as I can."

After making sure that he was tucked into his bed I exited the room quickly and went back to the floo. The house was eerily quiet but I didn't feel any threat as I walked back, after all the dust would tell me if anyone else had come through the floo.

I carefully pronounced Granger's address and walked through the bright green flames. When I came out the other side she was standing with her back to me.

"Mia, he needs you."

That was the first thing I said to her, making her sigh and turn around.

"Last time I tried to help him he gave me this Draco. You know he scares me."

Her face was lined with little white scars crisscrossing and overlapping each other. Even though I had seen her at her worst I still flinched.

"Mia, you know he didn't mean it. It was right after Emma died…"

She shook her head and sat down, "I know that, but that doesn't stop my fear."

I walked over slowly and sat down next to her. "But losing all of us hasn't helped him, he's breaking Mia. He needs you, he needs us."

A lone tear escaped her eye. "Okay, I'll try. What do I need to do?"

I shook my head, "Nothing, he just wants to talk to you and bring some pictures you have of Emma."

She nodded and walked away into the other room. I looked around the small cottage and smiled at the bookcases lining the walls. The books varied from romance novel to science books, from ministry of magic history to the life story of Albus Dumbledore. She hadn't changed much really. I looked up to see her walking in with a bundle of pictures and her brow furrowed.

"I have Emma's Death Certificate, because Harry didn't want to see it after everything; but now that I look at it… This isn't right."

I stood up and took it from her, "What?"

"Look at her blood type."

I furrowed my brow, "This isn't right. She was AB- not O+."

"I know, when we get done I'll look into it, but this may mean that your daughter may not have been the one you buried."

I just stared at her with my mouth wide open; my daughter might still be alive?

...

**And who was expecting that? HeeHee. Reviews motivate me to write!**


End file.
